


Game Over

by voland444



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voland444/pseuds/voland444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immortals were discovered by mortals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Huge gratitude to amand_r !
> 
> Disclaimer: They are not mine, I just have some fun with them.

\------------------   
  
 ** _\--Time wouldn't change their appearance, but after the War they did change. Now, they walked around as they were. Immortals. --_**  
  
In a white room with bright white light, Duncan MacLeod sat in a chair facing the other man.   
  
"Methos." Duncan stared at the face belonging to his old friend and lover.   
  
"MacLeod." Methos sat like a king in the opposite side of the room. The lazy sprawl that Duncan had became so familiar with a long time ago was gone.   
  
 ** _\--They discarded their fake mortal identities, but not by choice. --_**  
  
"Did you get the files?" They were sent a month ago.   
  
"Yes." Methos' face softened a bit, enough to give Duncan a little hope.   
  
 ** _\--Immortals were discovered by mortals. --_**  
  
"Did you sign it?" They started talking again after the War, but they hadn't talked about anything important. They didn't want to start an argument when they both knew which way it would lead.   
  
"No." It was hard to read Methos now. Once Duncan could have even felt the other's emotions. Now they always seemed blocked from him.   
  
 ** _\--They were hunted and caged like wild animals. And were studied by scientists. --_**  
  
"You could come back." Duncan knew Methos wanted to. He had seen the longing in the other man's face.   
  
"Mac," Methos said warningly.   
  
 ** _\--When they had finally escaped, they had gathered and vowed revenge upon mortals. --_**  
  
"I miss you." And he did. Even after everything.   
  
"I can't," Methos said in a tone that brooked no argument.   
  
 ** _\--The War lasted three hundred years. --_**  
  
"The War is over!" Duncan exclaimed and clenched his fists.  
  
"..." The War was declared over ten years ago.   
  
 ** _\--At the end, the distance and time finally eased the hatred between the two species. The Declaration was signed by the representatives of both sides. --_**  
  
"Not all of them are to blame." Duncan knew he said the wrong thing when Methos' eyes became as cold as ice.  
  
"It WAS a war." The accusation was loud and clear.   
  
 ** _\--The representative of mortals was Duncan MacLeod, the sympathizer and protector when the mortals were losing and falling into despair. --_**  
  
"I love you." They both knew it was true.   
  
"No, you don't." But it didn't feel enough for Methos. Not after Duncan left him for mortals.   
  
 ** _\--The representative of Immortals was Methos, the oldest one, who suffered in the camp and became Immortals' leader after he escaped. --_**  
  
"I do. But I had to do the right thing." Duncan said. Methos smiled sadly, shook his head, and the smile vanished.   
  
"It doesn't matter now. I won't go back to the Earth. And you had better not come here for a few hundred years, someone might break the law and take your head. Take care, MacLeod." Methos logged out and vanished from the room.   
  
 ** _\--The only good thing to come out of the War might be the ban on killing between immortals. They moved to live on their own planet, made their own law, and called each other brothers and sisters. --_**  
  
 ** _\--The Game is over. --_**  
  
  
The End


End file.
